Bar clamps are well known for use in holding a work piece in a predetermined position. The known bar clamps typically comprise relatively moveable jaws attached to a bar. U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,722 to Sorensen and Gatzemeyer is exemplary of a bar clamp structure of the prior art.
Typically, bar clamps are employed to hold a number of objects together for gluing or other purposes to retain the objects in a fixed position for a certain period of time. The user may be required to employ multiple clamps of varying lengths to accommodate different objects of different dimensions.
While a movable jaw provides a variety of clamping positions along the length of the clamping bar, the finite length of the clamping bar limits the range of clamping positions available for each clamp. In many instances it may be necessary for the user to utilize multiple clamps of varying lengths to accommodate various objects in association with accomplishing a variety of clamping tasks.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,565 to Simpson illustrates and describes a bar clamp wherein the bar clamp uses a threaded fastener to lock an extension bar in proper alignment.
The current bar clamps are limited in the arrangement of the clamp jaws. Typically, one of the jaws is fixed at one end of the bar clamp. Thus, the possibility of adjustments is predetermined.
There is a need for improvements in bar clamps which would provide a movable jaw component and a fixed jaw component in conjunction with a variety of bar lengths to enable the securement of the fixed jaw along the length of the bar to allow for a bar clamp to be adapted to a wider variety of clamping needs than possible with the current designs.